Behind the door
by Elizabetha1700
Summary: Bard cherche son jeune Maître,mais entend accidentellement la conversation entre Ciel et Sebastian...il décide donc de ne pas interrompre,mais d'écouter leur dialogue douteux. Lau et Madame Red le rejoignent aussitôt. Une question se pose dans leur têtes: De quoi ils parlent ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font? Et surtout,POURQUOI CIEL GÉMIT? Seulement une porte les séparera de la vérité.
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque j'ai une idée il faut s'attendre a ce genre de chose... Voulez vous une suite chers lecteurs? :) sur ce Bonne lecture ^^

Manoir Phantomhive 21 heures. Bard se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche de son jeune Maitre pour lui prévenir de l'arrivé de Lau et Madame Red.

-_Comment vous vous sentez Jeune Maitre? Est-ce que sa vous plait?_

-_Ah...hum...Bien sûr que oui. Tu peux le faire plus fort? Ah,oui comme ça._

-_Vous êtes trop tendu bocchan~. Détendez vous un peu!_

Bard s'arrêta de marcher en entendant la conversation,il se rapprocha un peu de la porte essayant épier par la serrure. Il soupira déçu,une clé lui cachait la vue.

-_Hmmm...Continue_- Gémit Ciel.

-_Comme ça sa ira? _- Demanda Sebastian d'une voix sensuelle.

-_Ah...Plus en haut. Là. Oui! Ah...sa fais mal._

-_Je vous fais mal Monsieur?_

-Mon dieu...-S'exclama Bard,collant son oreille a la porte.

-_Mais non. Continue! C'est...Ah...oui! Oui! Là! Oh...oh oui... Oh,Sebastian que tu es bon en ça..._

Sebastian ricana.

-_C'est normal Jeune Maitre. Et puis que serait-il du majordome des Phantomhive s'il ne savait pas faire ça? J'ai des siècles d'expérience- Déclara-t-il._

_'_What the fuck? Ils ne sont quand même pas entrain de... ou oui_?' _Bard désespéré,chercha comment épier ce qui ce passait dans la chambre du maitre. Il se rapprocha encore plus de la porte pour mieux entendre leurs débats.

-Bard!- Appela Madame Red. Il leva la main rapidement faisant signe qu'elle ne bouge plus.

-_Oui! Sebastian! C'est ça! C'est ça!_-

Madame Red et Bard échangerent un regard tendu et nerveux. Angelina,surprise se rapprocha rapidement a la porte. Lau apparut dans les couloirs,en les saluant de la main. Son expression changea en voyant Madame Red et le cuisinier près de la porte,écoutant attentivement.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain...

-Chuuuuut!

_-Silence Monsieur. On devrait être entrain de travailler vous vous rappelez? Personne doit savoir ce qu'on est entrain de faire._

_-_Oh mon...- Murmura Bard.

-C'est pas possible...-Angelina écarquilla les yeux.

-...!- Lau ne dit rien et colla davantage son oreille contre le bois froid de la porte,soudainement intéressé.

-_Hm...Vous avez mal?_

_-Ah...oui,c'est encore inconfortable._

_-Je m'occupe de ça Monsieur._

_-Ahhh.. Oui c'est là... Ahhh~!_

_-C'est une question de temps Bocchan. Bientôt lorsque vous allez être habitué vous allez plus sentir la douleur. C'est la meilleur forme pour se détendre,non?Ah..._

_-Hm..o-ouui...Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tant de personnes aiment ça...-Soupira Ciel._

_-On pourra faire ça plus souvent Monsieur?_

_-Certainement. Après le travail je suis souvent tendu. Ahh~ Tu peux venir ici et m'aider a ma détendre de cette manière._

_-_B-Bard! Qu'est ce que c'est ça...? Que fait-il ce hentai de majordome hyper sexy a mon neveu?-s'exclama Mme Red les joues écarlates.

-Chut! Écoutez!

Tous les trois se rapprochèrent de la porte pour écouter.

-_Quoi? Ah,bien sûr. Vous êtes probablement entrain de vouloir le sucer maintenant,n'est ce pas?_

Angelina faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise.

-_Oh,pas seulement le sucer. Le mordre,le lécher,et avec force._

_'_Wow,Le petit comte est agressif en beaucoup d'autres formes!' Pensa Lau,un sourire pervers et discret au visage.

_-Quand je le mets en bouche,je sens des ondes de plaisir parcourir mon corps. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas eu plus de chances de le sucer...!_

_-_Quoi?- S'effraya Madame Red,parlant dans un fil de voix – Il avais déjà fais ça?

Bard regarda Angelina et hocha la tête,en signe d'accord.

_-_J'ai toujours pensée que mon neveu était puceaux! 100% vierge!

-_Ahhh...si doux..._

Les trois se turent et s'échangèrent un regard nerveux. Tandis qu'Angelina rougit violemment.

'Oui! Allez y petit comte!' Pensa Lau,souriant.

-_C'est beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais... c'est si délicieux..._

_-Monsieur,voyons. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine!-_

'C'est horrible' Pensa Madame Red.

'C'est...inespéré!' Pensa Bard.

'C'est incroyable!' Pensa Lau.

-_Ah... je suis presque entrain de finir._

_-Quel dommage...seulement demain- Dit Ciel d'une voix enjouée._

_-Si vous le souhaitez avant de dormir,Bocchan ,c'est très agréable. Je serais disposé._

_-Hmmmm...Super! Maintenant je vais prendre un bain on continuera après. Laisse moi seulement finir ici..._

_-Bien sûr Monsieur._

_-...Merveilleux. Une délice._

_-_J'ai-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes! Je vais vomir! - S'exclama Madame Red,une main sur la bouche,un regard choqué.

Le chinois regarda Angelina et se leva.

-Moi aussi! Je ne supporte plus ça!- Mentit-il,une mine faussement dégouté.

Bard n'écoutait pas la conversation entre la tante du comte et Lau. Trop concentré a écouter le dialogue du petit comte et Sebastian.

-_C'est vrai monsieur? C'est si bon que ça?_

_-Si ça c'est bon? Je suis au paradis! Plus fort! Plus fort,Sebastian! Plus fort!_

_-_OUI SEBASTIAN,VAS Y SATANé DE MAJORDOME! PLUS FORT! PLUS FORT!- Cria Bard. Extrêmement enthousiaste par toute l'histoire.

Silence. Le silence régnait dans la chambre du comte. Après tant de commentaires douteux ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Bard,Madame Red et Lau échangèrent un rapide regard,jusqu'à ce que la porte soit ouverte par nul autre que Sebastian.

-_Qu'est ce qui as besoin de plus de force Bardroy?- _Demanda Sebastian,une expression confuse. Il regarda les autres deux. _-Et que faites vous ici?_

_-Sebastian?-_Demanda Ciel en sortant de la pièce avec une glace en bouche_ – Qu'est ce que cella signifie?_

Demanda-t-il a nouveau mais plus sérieusement en arquant les sourcils,énervé.

_-Même pas les maitres peuvent avoir un peu d'intimité?_

Angelina dévisageait un filet de liquide blanc qui coulait de la commissure des lèvres de son neveu,embarrassée. 'C'est bien de la glace non? ' Essaya t-elle de se rassurer.

Le cuisinier,après un lourd silence,décida de prendre la parole.

-J'allais vous avertir que nous avions de la visite mais,quand je suis arrivé ici,j'ai entendu de choses étranges et j'ai préféré ne pas déranger.

Sebastian fronça lui aussi les sourcils,libérant une aura noire.

-Et vous preferez écouter la conversation au lieu de l'interrompre,je me trompe?

-Eh...Sebastian... Ne pense pas mal de moi,s'il te plait! Mais je pensais que...et bien..le jeune maitre et toi...

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux,il échangea un regard avec Ciel et ricanèrent.

-Sebastian m'as seulement fais un massage

Les trois dévisagèrent Ciel pendant un instant,et puis ils dirigèrent leur regards sur le majordome,cherchant des explications.

-MASSAGE?- Exclama Angelina – Un simple et innocent massage?

-Ah bon...car sa rassemblait a autre chose...- dit Lau cachant sa déception.

-C'est a cause de sa- dit le majordome en pointant la glace que son maitre tenait en bouche,presque finie.

Madame Red soupira de soulagement et sourit.

-C'est vrai,Ciel adorait ces glaces quand il était petit!-

-Peut être,monsieur se soit laissé importer,mais je dois admettre que j'ai aussi la faute...

Ciel fusilla son majordome du regard.

-Sebastian as dis qu'il avait une solution pour me détendre alors je lui ai demandé qu'il me détende. La solution était un massage,satisfaits? -Demanda le comte,enervé.

Les autres le regardèrent un peu puis poussèrent un soupir de honte a l'unisson,honteux.

-Désolé- S'écrièrent en chœur.

-Bon... Madame Red,Lau! Attendez moi dans la salle de jeux

Le regard du comte passa de sa tante au cuisinier,qui se sentit soumis.

-Et toi bon a rien! Retourne au travail!-

-Oui monsieur!- Il partit laissant seuls le majordome et Ciel qui se lécha sensuellement les lèvres en regardant Sebastian.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont crus?

-Ils sont tombés dans le piège comme des mouches! Heureusement que je vous avez apportez des glaces...

Il ricana.

-Ah et monsieur...votre proposition est accepté.

Ciel le regarda,le bleu rencontra le rouge. Un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres du jeune comte.

-Très bien!-

Voilà voilà! XD Une review? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Et je vous en prie ne me tuez pas! C'est pas ma faute,j'ai fais une très grosse connerie et ma mère m'as punie! x'( Du coup,la situation étais la suivante: je ne pouvais rien écrire. Mais voilà j'espère me faire pardonner avec cette fin,qui contient un lemon made in mon cerveau. Pas très bien écrit mais bon ^^

* * *

Bonne lecture :') Et MERCI beaucoup a tous ceux qui ont commentés! C'était ma seule joie! :D

* * *

**-Chapitre 2-**

Après les évènements,personne en avait reparlé.

Madame Red qui avait eu du mal à avaler l'excuse de Ciel avait passé une nuit blanche.

Lau était tout simplement reparti chez lui ne voulant pas laisser sa « petite sœur » seule.

Bard,tant qu'a lui,avait eu des rêves érotiques de son jeune maitre et Sebastian toute la nuit.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avec grâce,tout était normal...ou presque.

- Minuit -

La porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement sourd,permettant a Ciel de passer son frêle et pâle corps dans les cuisines,où Sebastian coupait quelques légumes.

Le majordome laissa de côté ses occupations et se retourna pour pouvoir identifier l'intrus.

Il resta bouche bée.

-B-bocchan...?-

Le petit comte lui sourit perversement et entra. Il ne portait qu'un bas en dentelle noire,un boxer également noir et une veste bleue en satin.

-Sebastian,fais moi quelque chose de sucré,je n'arrive pas a dormir et..- Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son oreille- Il a que toi qui sait faire de telles douceurs...

Il ricana et prit une main de son maitre pour y déposer un rapide baiser sur cette dernière.

-Yes,my Lord!

Ciel repartit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres,heureux de n'avoir fais aucun effort pour être gâté par son majordome. Et cella de toutes les manières possibles...

Le diable afficha son plus bel sourire pervers,son maitre voulait des douceurs et cella le ravissait.

Il prit le fondu de chocolat récemment préparé et alla chercher des fraises dans le dépôt. Il entra dans le dépôt,mais quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

-Sebas-chan!

Le concerné se décala d'un pas pour laisser la masse rouge s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

-Grell que fait tu ici?- Il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

Le Shinigami se leva et resta a quatre pattes devant le démon,il portait une robe très courte,des escarpins et des bas rouges.

'Aller,allons dévorer le jeune maître.' Pensa le démon en prenant quelques fraises et fermer la porte au nez du Shinigami flamboyant qui pleurnicha.

_oOo_

La porte de la chambre de Bard s'ouvrit avec fracas,laissant passer Angelina qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

-Bard! Où est Sebastian?!-

Le cuisinier se leva en sursaut et se gratta la tête.

-M'dame Red? Que faites vous ici...que me voulez vous a cette heure de la nuit?- Demanda-t-il en regardant dehors.

-Je suis allée voir si ce sexy majordome aux fesses follement attirantes était dans sa chambre ou dans les cuisines et...et...il étais pas là! IL EST PARTI VIOLER MON NEVEU C'EST SUR!- Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Que prétendez vous faire...? - Il la regarda de ses yeux endormis.

Madame Red fit mine de réfléchir puis lui sourit.

-Oh rien ...Laisse tomber...- Murmura-t-elle en partant et refermant la porte.

Une fois la porte fermé,ses yeux se mirent a briller malicieusement,elle laissa un rire sadique résonner dans le couloir.

'Ce soir Sebastian,je vais découvrir la vérité! Je suis sûre que tu violes mon neveu! Ce pauvre petit innocent...'

* * *

Le majordome rentra rapidement avec le plateau,Grell accroché a son pantalon.

-Que prétends tu faire avec cette énergumène Sebastian?

-Monsieur,nous avons des problèmes,votre tante prétends venir écouter ce que nous allions faire.

Grell sembla soudainement se réveiller.

-Faire quoi?! Hurla-t-il,mais une main gantée l'empêcha de crier plus fort.

-Grell-chan,j'ai besoin de vos qualités « d'actrice »- Le shinigami alla alors répliquer quelque chose mais le démon continua – Vous serez récompensé bien sûr.

Pendant que Ciel pestait dans son coin,les bras et jambes croisés,toujours dans la même tenue. Le démon chuchotait a l'oreille du Shinigami ce qu'il devait faire et surtout dire...puis après il s'adressa au petit comte.

-Monsieur,Grell restera attaché à cette chaise,et je lui banderais les yeux bien sûr,il simulera un rapport sexuel ORALEMENT. Tandis que nous,nous ferions du sport- Dit-il calmement en souriant.

-QUOI?- S'exclama Ciel près a tuer son majordome.

-Vous aviez bien entendu.

-Devant ça?- Il pointa le dieu de la mort d'un doigt accusateur.

-Oh oui jeune maitre,mais il ne sera pas en face de nous. - Soupira le diable,visiblement excité.

Après s'être demandé plusieurs fois si la santé mentale de son démon n'étais pas affectée par celle du Shinigami,il fit un signe de tête envers ce dernier qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

Sebastian comprit et ligota Grell avec une corde qu'il prit soin de bien vérifier si elle ne risquerait pas de céder au bout d'un moment puis enfin,il banda ses yeux.

Le jeux pouvait alors commencer.

* * *

Angelina avait appelé May lin pour la guider a la chambre de Ciel plus rapidement,elles s'arrêtèrent donc devant la porte du comte où elles collèrent leurs oreilles pour écouter.

-_Ohh oui Sebastian!_- Gémit une voix un peu trop féminine.

-G-Grell...?!- Murmura Angelina pour elle même.

La voix séduisante du majordome se fit entendre.

-_Oh,bocchan...c'est si serré...!_

May Lin eut une hémorragie nasale et Angelina était au bord d'une crise cardiaque.

-_Partouze!_- Gémit Grell en extase.

-_On aurait dû amener Pluto aussi...il a une si longue queue! - _Murmura Ciel qui n'avait su quoi dire d'autre à part ça.

-MON NEVEU EST ZOOPHILE?- Dit Madame Red en se tenant a la porte pour ne pas s'écraser par terre sous la surprise.

_-Ahhh~! Sebastian ne sois pas si brutal avec moooi! Ciel ta bouche est divine!_

_-_Eeeh...?- May Lin qui était en pleine hémorragie nasale puissante,ne comprit pas. Et décida alors de faire un schéma mental.

'Mais si le jeune maitre est serré...c'est a dire que Sebastian est derrière lui entrain de le...mais maintenant c'est Grell-san qui est au milieu et le jeune Maitre le s...' Elle fut coupé de ses pensés.

_-Ahh Jeune Maitre! Je vous aime!_

Angelina était devenue une statue,une statue a l'expression extrêmement choquée,une main sur son cœur et avec un petit filet de sang coulant de son nez.

Tandis que dans la pièce,une toute autre scène que celle qu'Angelina et May lin imaginaient se produisait...

Sebastian poussa son jeune maitre et attacha ses mains au lit avec un ruban en soie bleu nuit. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le torse nu de son maitre en déposant de baisers langoureux,il descendit,déposant des langoureux baisers papillons jusqu'à voir un des tétons déjà durs du comte qu'il prit en bouche,il haleta.

Le comte gémit de plaisir,tandis que Grell était ligoté a une chaise,les yeux bandés bien sûr.

Voyant que le Shinigami restait silencieux,le majordome se dévêtit et lui jeta son boxer en pleine gueule.

_-Ahhh~! Ne me fouettez pas comme sa...c'est..c'est...SI JOUISSIF!~ _

Il le prit entre ses mains et huma le doux parfum de Sebastian, causant un léger rougissement au Shinigami

_-OHHH YEEEES! Ciel ! Cielll! Plus fort!- _Gémit le Grell a contre cœur,il aurait voulu gémir le nom du démon mais il était après tout une actrice. Il le faisait pour Sebby.

¨Pendant ce temps,le diable laissait balader ses mains sur le corps du jeune garçon lui arrachant des soupirs. Il plaqua ses lèvres à celles de son jeune maitre,ils restèrent un moment ainsi,profitant du moment,Sebastian s'écarta légèrement et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Ciel dans une demande sourde,il ouvrit les lèvres laissant la langue du démon rejoindre la sienne pour commencer un vals empli de plaisir et luxure.

Sebastian avait fait couler le chocolat fondu encore tiède sur le torse nu de son jeune Maitre qui haleta et gémit en sentant les douces lèvres du démon le lécher avec envie.

Le démon prit le membre érigé de son jeune maitre dans sa main,le caressant délicatement,dans des doux mouvements de vas et viens.

-_Ahmm~ Sebastian...Plus vite!-_

May Lin s'évanouit,une main sur son nez en sang.

Le corps fragile s'arqua sous le plaisir. Ses yeux restaient a mi fermés,les joues colorées,et les yeux entrouverts,il gémit de plus belle,excitant encore plus le majordome.

Pendant qu'il jouait avec les sens de son jeune maitre,Sebastian s'imaginait que si par hasard il réussit a se libérer,il serait capable de se jeter sur lui comme un animal,sucer sa peau,en implorant d'être pénétré. En même temps,ce n'étais plus un innocent petit garçon. Il sourit perversement a cette pensée.

Il s'arrêta soudainement faisant râler le petit comte. Il détacha le ruban et attendit.

Comme prévu,le petit comte se jeta sur lui et lui fit plusieurs suçons sur le corps.

-_Sebastian! Sebastian! Pénètre moi! Je veux te sentir en moi!_

_-Amnh~!_- Grell avait envie de meurtre même s'il n'avait pas compris qu'est ce qui était le « sport » pour Sebas-chan.

'Ce n'est pas mon neveu,non... impossible et que fait Grell là dedans?!' Pensa An,une main sur son cœur qui voulait sortir par sa bouche.

Sebastian haletait,son maitre avait prit son membre en bouche et commençait a faire de longs va et viens,en augmentant de plus à plus la cadence,lorsqu'il était a quelques secondes d'arriver au point de non retour,il retira la bouche de Ciel,se mit au dessus et le pénétra violemment lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et douleur mêlés.

_-Ahh!~ _

Il s'accrocha désespérément à aux draps d'une main,il mordit son poignet pour retenir ses gémissement et cris.

Sebastian regarda le Shinigami,qui ne bougeait pas et restait silencieux,toujours son boxer dans la main,pendant qu'il commençait à donner des rapides coup de reins.

Il toucha la prostate de son maitre,faisant gémir le garçon en dessous de lui,ses muscles se resserrent sur le membre du démon.

-_Grell!_- Gémit le démon (à contre cœur) pour exciter le Shinigami,qu'a sa grande surprise se mit a gémir et à rougir.

-_Ahhh~Sebastian! Tes gémissements sont si EXCITANTS!_

-_Se-Sebas-tian! Je...~_

Les yeux carmins du diable avaient pris un ton diabolique. Ciel avait la respiration saccadée,il entrouvrit les yeux,en sentant le regard brûlant de son majordome sur sa peau.

Il tendit les bras pour enlacer le diable,griffant son dos au passage ce qui excita plus son diable,son maitre se répandit dans sa main dans un faible gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Sebastian qui les avaient scellés dans un baiser.

Ses muscles se contractèrent faisant grogner Sebastian de plaisir absolu,il se libéra en lui à son tour. Grell gémit,on remarquait de loin son état excité,il pouvait être une « femme » dans sa tête mais son corps restait tout de même masculin,il suffisait de regarder son entre jambe,il allait besoin de sa main droite ou gauche plus tard.

Ciel haletait,encore sous la drogue du profond plaisir. Son majordome avait pris soin de garder la semence de son jeune maitre sur une de sa main,il se libéra de la prise de Ciel doucement et cacha l'entre jambe de son amant avec un drap. Il prit le boxer des mains de Grell,heureux qu'il ait les yeux encore bien bandés. Pas qu'il soit pudique,non,mais il préférait éviter un viol.

Il cacha sa nudité .Il détacha Grell,cacha la corde dans une armoire à la quatrième vitesse et le jeta sur le lit,près de son jeune maitre,Grell semblait plongée dans un extase,un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres à la mode Undertaker.

En enlevant les cordes,il avait fini un peu dénudé,donnant une impression qu'il s'était habillé à la va vite.

Ciel se redressa un peu,et regarda de ses yeux brumeux par le plaisir récent son majordome ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit sa tante,pétrifiée,et May lin à ses côtés qui semblait être morte d'une hémorragie nasale,si cella était possible.

-_D-dégénéré! Monstre! Violeur d'enfants innocents!-_

Madame Red chercha Ciel du regard et le trouva sur le lit,prés de Grell qui revenait à la vie,elle détailla son neveu,les jambes écartés,presque dénudé,une veste bleu sur les épaules,les joues rouges,les lèvres entrouvertes,une respiration haletante,et son corps en sueur. Elle resta bouche bée à la manière d'un poisson rouge (ou Claude quand il avait goûté le sang de Ciel dans la saison 2 si vous préférez.)

_-Voyons...Madame... Je ne viole personne!- _Dit Sebastian un sourire pervers au visage.

Il prit sa plus belle pose et se se mit a lécher un doigt,lentement,augmentant le saignement nasal de Madame Red.

_-Voulez vous...vous rejoindre a nous?- _Proposa Sebastian la dévisageant,un regard de prédateur,digne d'un pervers expérimenté.

Cette dernière resta paralysée,et tomba par terre. Dans un état second. Le lendemain,elle se réveilla dans son lit,ne se rappelant que du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Un frisson lui parcourut,plus jamais elle allait écouter derrière les portes.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin...c'était bien? ^^ Il a pas trop d'humeur mais bon,ce n'est pas grave.

Et non,ce n'étais pas un cauchemar! XD


End file.
